1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston and piston rod arrangement for reciprocating piston engines with a connecting rod which is bolted to the piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In French Pat. No. 363,099 use is made of a connecting rod which is hollow in the longitudinal direction. This connecting rod is penetrated by a gudgeon pin in the form of a bolt which fixes it in its position in relation to the piston skirt. The bolt which receives the connecting rod comprises, at one end, a moulded-on head and, at its other end, a screwed-on nut. Head and nut butt positively agaist the piston skirt at their surfaces which face the connecting rod and along their radial circumferential surfaces. Furthermore, the bolt is mounted in the piston skirt in opposite and aligned bores. These bores, which receive the connecting rod, have to be machined with great precision and, consequently, involve high costs. The hollow connecting rod rests, over its entire length and with a relatively close fit, on the bolt which holds it. In this construction, the forces acting on the rod directly reach the bolt which holds this rod. By this means, the latter is subjected to very severe bending stress, which, as is known, is extremely unfavourable for bolts. Moreover, this bending stress is also transmitted to the cylindrical piston skirt, whereby the latter can be deformed as far as the annular portions.
German Pat. No. 812,746 shows an arrangement in which the connecting rod is provided at its ends, with flattened areas, with which it butts against the piston. The ends of the rod are connected to the piston by bolts which are guided parallel to the longitudinal axis of the piston. These bolts are not mounted in reinforcements which start from the piston base, but are mounted in reinforcements which are moulded on the piston skirt.